


Rings of Fake Gold

by snapdragonpop007



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Jack is jealous, Multi, but all is resolved, but if you need a reason, its for taxes, marriage proposal because these boys see no need to wait, theater/highschool au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragonpop007/pseuds/snapdragonpop007
Summary: Jack and David had talked about it before. They talked about it quite a lot, in fact.David didn't think Jack would really do it, especially not backstage near the rigging with Spot and Race yelling up in the sound booth during a dress rehearsal.





	Rings of Fake Gold

Jack Kelly liked to think he wasn't a jealous man. When you're with someone for a little over three years--and you're pretty sure you're gonna marry them once you get into college, especially after talking about it in great detail--it's hard to get jealous. One tends to be pretty set in the knowledge that your partner isn't going to leave you unless you really fuck up. 

So Jack Kelly was fairly set in the knowledge that he didn't get jealous easily (not anymore at least). 

But now--

“Jack.”

Jack tore his eyes away from David, blinking slowly at Race. He frowned and then looked over Jack's shoulder, glancing at a rather uncomfortable David Jacobs and one of the freshmen girls in the chorus.

“You are a sad, sad man Kelly.” Race shook his head. “Everyone knows that Daveys’ not gonna leave you--”

“Everyone but her.” Jack grumbled, but Race continued like he hadn't said anything.

“--He's just waiting for you to break out the promise rings.”

“I'm jumping right to engagement rings.” Jack shot back. He had already bought one, in fact.

Race arched and eyebrow. A habit he picked up from his on-off again boyfriend. “Is this the jealousy speaking?”

“This is the future broke college student speaking.” Jack snagged his cap off the bench--they had been running full dress rehearsals for the past week--starting up a jog over to David as Medda called him over. “And I'm not afraid to say I'm in love, Higgins!”

Race opened his mouth to protest, but Jack had already slung an arm around David and was happily ignoring his friend.

“Hey babe.” Jack gave him a kiss on the cheek and looked at the girl--Maddie or something like that. She didn't seem phased. 

“What were you talking to Race about?” David leaned into Jack's side, bringing his hand up to lace his fingers with Jack’s. He was pretty sure Jack was teasing Race about his on-off again relationship with Spot, but he liked to sometimes think that Jack was a little more grown up than that. 

Jack looked at David's hand, wondering what it would look like with a ring on his finger.

“Rings.” 

Jack ran his thumb along David's ring finger and David blushed, and then Medda was shoving them to center stage and into position for the beginning of act one, and then they were off. 

They made it through the first scene before Spot started fucking with the soundboard. 

“Conlon!”

“It's not my fault this time!” Spot screamed from the sound booth. Medda sighed, and then made her way to the sound booth. Race grinned up at Spot from his seat on the stage wing, and Spot flipped him off before turning his attention to Medda. 

They were in one of their 'off' stages.

David rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Jack, who had fallen to the stage with a dignified flop as soon as Medda stopped them in the middle of a song.

“So, what's this about rings?” David let his legs dangle off the stage. Jack leaned against him, letting his hand drop onto David’s. 

“I was just thinking--”

“Dave!”

Jack scowled as--Maddison?--took a seat next to David, leaning into his shoulder with a much too hopeful expression on her face. David leaned away, shooting a glance at Jack. Jack huffed and put his arm around David’s shoulder, tugging him away from the girl. 

“Do you need something?” Jack knew his voice sounded harsh, but he had been watching this girl flirt with David for weeks--ever since musical auditions were announced, really--and he was sick of it.

He knew that David was too, and despite telling her multiple times he had a boyfriend she never backed off.

“I just wanted to tell Dave how good his acting was.” She seemed immune to Jack's glare. “You were really good!”

“I--thanks, but--” 

“Davey doesn't like when people call him Dave.” Jack cut in. 

He let Jack do it, but only every so often, during a quiet night when it was only them in David’s small room. 

“Sure he does!” Maria?--leaned right back into David's shoulder. 

“I really don't.” 

Before she could say anything Medda was yelling at Race to come up to the booth and Katherine was coming over to the three of them, skirts swishing around her legs. She plopped next to Jack as Race ran past them and jumped off the stage. Katherine rolled her eyes at his dramatics, but she quickly turned her attention back to David. 

“You busy this weekend?”

“Kath, you know very well I’m busy this weekend.” David huffed, glad for the interruption. 

Katherine Plumber had graduated a few years ago, but she had come back every year to help direct the musical. David wasn’t entirely sure how she found time to do so--she was in her junior year of college and already working for a news company--but she always had time to swing by the house to see Sarah--and apparently she had time to plan a surprise party for her too--so David wasn’t really surprised. 

“I need your help setting up your sister's party instead.”

“I thought that was my job.” Jack cut in.

“You’re being demoted to the distraction committee.” 

Jack placed a hand over his heart, gasping at the older girl and leaning heavily against David. “Katherine--”

“We both know you’ll be better at it than David.” Katherine cut him off. “No offence David, but subtle you are not.” 

“None taken.” 

“Excuse me--” Martha? Finally butted back into the conversation. Katherine almost looked surprised to see her. 

“I’m sorry, did I interrupt something?”

“You didn’t interrupt anything.” David glared at Jack, but there wasn’t anything behind it. 

“I was talking to Dave--”

“You know he and Jack are dating, right?” Apparently Katherine didn’t bother to beat around the bush. 

“Yes, but--”

“Then why the hell are you still trying to hook up with him?” David winced at Katherine’s bluntness, but Jack looked ecstatic. “It’s disrespectful, and quite frankly I’m sick of watching it. I don’t mind if you want to be friends, but please, stop getting in Davey’s personal space and stop using his politeness to get away with it. It’s just rude.” 

Silence fell, and then--Margret?-- glared at Katherine. She returned it in full, and then she was gone. Jack was grinning, and David was staring slack jawed at Katherine.

“You’re welcome.” Katherine was the first to speak. 

“Kath--”

“Rude, yes. But necessary.” she shrugged, glancing up at the sound booth. “She was making you uncomfortable Davey, it needed to stop.” 

David closed his mouth, then nodded. “Thanks.” 

“Any time.” Katherine stood, patting out her skirt. “I’m going to see what the hell is going on in the booth. You two finish your conversation.” she gave them a blinding smile, and then she was off, yelling at Race before she was even up the stairs. 

David watched her go--finally registering that Race and Spot were yelling at each other--and then Jack was tugging him to his feet and leading him to a corner by the riggings. 

“If you want to make out--”

“No! That’s not--that would be nice, but--” Jack squeezed David’s hands. A faint blush was coming to his cheeks, and David let go of one of his hands. He tugged Jack’s cap off and ran his fingers through his hair, not really caring that he was messing up at least an hour of styling. 

“Jack?” 

“I love you, you know that?”

David blinked. “Of course, I love you too--”

“I know we're still really young, but I’ve been in love with your for four years and I don’t want to wait--”

Jack stopped, and David felt a blush come to his own cheeks. He and Jack had talked about marriage, of course they did, and they had toyed with the idea of marrying right out of high school. But David had never thought--

“I know--I know that we're still in high school--” Jack paused, his grip on David's hand tightening. “What I means--it’ll save money and we're going to the same school--” 

“Jack Kelly are you asking me to marry you?” 

Jack flushed. “I--yeah, I suppose I am.” 

David grinned, and then his hands were on Jack’s cheeks and he was kissing him. Jack let out a surprised gasp, but then he was kissing David back with everything he had and they had ended up in a dip with David's hands in Jack's hair and Jack's hands planted firmly on the small of David's back and waist before Race yelled at them. They had all come back on stage, leaving Spot up in the booth with the fixed soundboard, and Jack flipped him off and shoved his tongue in his boyfriend's-- _fiancés_ \--mouth in response. 

David squeaked, then tugged on Jack’s hair and happily played alone. 

“Alright, break it up.” Medda planted her hands on her hips. “We have a show to run. You can make out later.” 

Jack finally pulled away, holding up a finger to ask their choir director for a little more time. “Make it quick.” She threw her hands up and walked off, herding the rest of the cast back to the stage. 

“So, is that a yes?” 

“That is defiantly a yes.” 

 

 

 

 

_Bonus_

“You're what?!”

David winced at Sarah's shriek. 

“You heard me.” David brought his hand up cover his ear, but he paused at the glint of gold on his ring finger. Jack had brought David back to his house after rehearsals were done, and he had gotten down on one knee as he slid the ring of David's finger. It wasn't real gold of course--and it was pretty cheap according to Jack, but it was--

David let out a happy sigh, completely ignoring his sister in favor of his ring.

It was perfect. 

Sarah huffed when she realized she lost her brother. She had know that Jack and David would never separate the moment they met on the playground at six years old. They had become joined at the hip almost immediately, and then they got together the summer before their freshman year and everyone and their brother knew the two would marry and be that sappy domestic couple everyone wanted to be. And yet--

“Davey,” Sarah placed her hand on David's knee, drawing his attention back to her. “Are you sure about this? You're not even out of high school.”

“Sarah, I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life.” David finally let his hand fall. “I love him, and I don't think--I know that this is it. He's the one.” He was smiling again. “Haven't you ever felt that?”

Sarah thought of Katherine. 

“And besides, we’ll still be together, married or not.” David smiled at her. “So why wait?”

Sarah really didn’t have an argument for that. 

“I just--” she sighed and dropped her head on her brother’s shoulder. “You’re growing up so fast Davey.” 

“I want this Sarah. I really, really want this.”

“I know.” Sarah smiled. She wasn’t going to interfere. If this is what David wanted, she wasn’t going to get in the way of that. “You’re going to have to tell mom and dad though.”

David balked, and Sarah couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of her throat.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been in a Newsies kick. Sue me.
> 
> This was done on a whim, so I'm sorry if it's kinda bad


End file.
